It's Me Italy
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: Italy remembers Holy Rome and the day he last saw him. Many years later, he meets Germany. They decide to meet at a park one day, and then Italy got that text. HRExItaly. Slash. A bit of GerIta. One-Shot


**_This is dedicated to my friend Becca! Merry Christmas!_**

**_I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the text. I got that from Ifunny. So not funny... made me cry..._**

* * *

_"I'm sorry about everything. I'm leaving though so you don't have to be afraid anymore." Holy Rome said, hiding a picture behind his back._

_"Wait, what are you saying?" Chibitalia asked, obviously knowing what Holy Rome meant._

_"I have to go away now…"_

_"Holy Rome, are you ready?" A soldier asked, coming up to him._

_"Si. Well, see you around. Take a good care of yourself."_

_Holy Rome turned around and followed his solders away from him first and only love._

_"Oh no! Don't go! Please! What would I do without you? Don't leave me! No!" Chibitalia cried out, tears spilling from his eyes. Holy Rome turned around and saw that Italy was holding out his push broom. "Here, take this with you. Maybe, it will help you think of me. And then, you won't forget about me."_

_"Oh, a push broom. But why would that remind me of you?" Holy Rome asked. His eyes widened in realization. Most of the memories he had of Italy was with him cleaning using a push broom. The very same that Italy was holding out to him now. "Italy…"_

_Holy Rome stepped towards Italy, grasping the broom in his hands, and pressed it close to his body._

_"Si, grazie. I would be honored to have your push broom."_

_"Uh, why a push broom?" One of the soldiers asked quietly to another as they watched the scene roll out._

_"Who knows?" The other replied._

_The two kids stared deeply at each other, a gust of wind blew through them, making there clothes wave gently in the wind._

_"I…I feel like I should give you something too. What do…What do people do at your home if they like someone?" Holy Rome asked._

_"Um… Kiss, I think."_

_"Kiss? I see." Holy Rome moved closer to Italy slowly and nervously. "I have liked you for a really long time. It has been, at least, ten centuries."_

_The two lips touched each other and they wrapped there hands together. They pulled away, not breaking eye contact._

_"Really?" Italy asked._

_"Yes, really. I wouldn't lie to you."_

_"Yay! I'm happy."_

_Holy Rome smiled. "Well, I'm off. Be careful. When this war finally ends, I promise that I would finally come and see you again." Holy Rome then went to catch up with everyone._

_"Okay then. I'll miss you! I'll be waiting! I'll make you lots of treats when you get back. Don't get sick! Try not to get eaten or die violently either. I know we will see each other again. I know we will! I know it!" Italy called out to him._

_Holy Rome turned back one more time and started waving. "No matter how much time that pass, you'll always be the most favorite in my whole world!"_

* * *

Many, many, long years have passed since that day. Italy still remembers the day when France told him that Holy Rome was dead. He remembers all of the pain that was in his chest. All of those tears that he shed.

More years have past and Italy still is waiting, despite the news of the death. Holy Rome had promised that he would come back, and Italy knew he would keep the promise.

Then he met Germany. Instantly, Italy knew that there was something familiar about him, but he could not place it. He always wondered why his kind brother always hated him. Whenever he would ask, Romano would always answer back, "He looks to much like the person that hurt you!" But Italy never knew what he was talking about.

* * *

One day, on the anniversary of Holy Rome's death, Italy asked Germany to meet him in a park. Of course, Italy was running late.

Germany sighed and took out his phone. He then texted Italy, 'I'm here.' Right after he sent it, he noticed a typo. The text said, 'I'm hre.'

Italy, who just got to the park, got a text from Germany. He looked at the message and he gasped. Germany was Holy Rome. That's why he looked so familiar. Tears formed from his closed eyes, hands trembling. After all these years, he gets to see him again. He knew that Holy Rome wasn't dead! He looked up from his phone and looked at the German who had now spotted him. Italy smiled and hugged Germany, clutching onto his cloths. He dug his head into Germany's chest.

"I knew you weren't dead! I knew it! You kept your promise!" Italy said with a shaky voice. Germany was startled, not knowing what he was talking about, but deep down, he felt a full in his chest. Something about a promise with a girl kept coming up in his head. Germany smiled and enveloped the Italian in a hug.


End file.
